


History Maker

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yurio: a skilled skater. A fierce competitor. History in the making.





	History Maker

A record breaker.   
A prodigy. He was born   
To make history.


End file.
